Jedi Knight Farore
by Farore
Summary: The story of a Jedi during the prequels. Later a romance between her and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Chapter 2 up!
1. Prologue

Title: Jedi Knight Farore  
  
Author: Farore  
  
Genre: adventure, romance , maybe some angst  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe  
  
Spoilers: episodes I,II and possibly III  
  
Time setting: 20 years before ep.I to 2 or 3 years after ep.III  
  
Dedicated: To my friend A who gave me ideas for the plot and who is the only one besides me that understands why 'Is it a guy?' is such a funny phrase! ;D  
  
Archive: Please ask me first  
  
Disclaimer: All the original Star Wars characters belong to the Great Ewok a.k.a. George Lucas etc. except for Farore and some other non-canon characters I may add who are completely MINE. I'm making no money out of this.  
  
A/N: This fanfic tells about another Jedi who lived during ep.I-III, and it's later kind of a love story between her and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Please read & review! Note that this is my first ever fanfic written alone...constructive criticism is anyway welcome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alicia had had to choose between her husband and their child - a girl they'd named Farore. It had been difficult but however frightening her actions were she couldn't possibly abandon her. Partly it was because the child had a strong grip on her, so strong she felt anguished. The next day after the night they'd left the seemingly helpless infant in the middle of a dark forest Alicia had escaped her husband and come back for Farore. She found her in physically weary state but was able to make her healthy again. When Farore's strength came back Alicia's fate was sealed - forever to be bound as the slave of this evil being.  
  
For two years she took care of the girl, meeting her harsh demands for exotic food and so on. She could move her mother around like a puppet with some kind of telepathy Alicia had never known to be possible. Some days Farore acted out as a normal child but she would turn to a monster in an instant. When Alicia couldn't give the girl what she wanted she threw enormous tantrums that always ended Alicia being hurt or the house being completely messed around.  
  
The mother grew tired. Only at night if Farore was sleeping deep enough could she have a few moments of freedom. At those moments she would miss her husband and wish she never had given birth to the creature on the wooden cradle next to her. She would sneak in the kitchen, open a drawer there and grasp a sharp knife. Then she would step back over the cradle and raise the knife aimed in the child's heart. However, she never reached further without being struck by the emotional shield Farore had created around herself. It caused the real Alicia battle with the side that was controlled by Farore. And there was no doubt which side was winning.  
  
She had the same dream all over again. There was a hooded person who told her he would come to take the child and protect her from evil. 'They' would raise her and she would become a warrior for good. She hoped with every fibre of her soul it would be real.  
  
Then on a frisky winter morning Alicia woke up. There was something strange in the air - something unusual. "This is the day," she said to herself. "He's coming to get her." It was snowing outside - the first time in thirty years. It had to be a sign!  
  
She got up and looked at the dark blonde-haired child sleeping next to her. Her daughter was still asleep. "Farore, wake up" she told her. "This is the day I've told you about - the day you'll begin your journey!" Farore opened her eyes and yawned. "This is the day!" She smiled. As she was so young she didn't quite understand what her mother meant but she always thought it would be something really fun. More fun than messing with her mother's mind. Alicia dressed her up and let her play with her toys while she headed for the kitchen.  
  
While making breakfast Alicia a shadow appeared at the door. She yelped. Her heart was pounding like crazy even though she'd expected someone. She crept silently behind the door and listened. A manly voice spoke: " I'm here for the child. Please let me in". How could he know she was behind the door?  
  
She opened the door partially and her eyes met a handsome middle-aged man with a brown hood. He looked her straight in the eyes and somehow she knew she could trust this man. She opened the door and let him in. "Would you like to have some breakfast?" she asked. He nodded politely.  
  
They were sitting at the table, Farore running around the house, ignoring them completely. "I knew you would come. I've put her ready to go. She's now in your responsibility." The Jedi was a bit surprised to notice Alicia had no trouble at all giving Farore away. "I hope you realise that you might never see her again. She might not even remember you. Are you absolutely sure about your decision?" he asked. "Yes" she replied. "I think it's for the best."  
  
"I'm scared of her. She does things she shouldn't be able to do. I don't think I could ever be in control of her. I can't resist her will. In my dream you said you would protect her from evil." She shook her head. "That's something I cannot do." They ate without saying another word.  
  
"Let's go then, Farore." Alicia handed the man a little pouch that included some things important to Farore. Alicia kissed her on the cheek and hugged her for the last time. "Behave well, my daughter and never give up the good in you." "Thank you for your time and co-operation" the man said. Farore grabbed his hand trustingly and so they begun to walk away. Farore didn't even look back.  
  
Alicia closed the door. She felt relief on her chest. Now she would get her own life back. She was free of the child that made her life full of fear. And without any guilt as the child was taken care of. Finally, free!  
  
But why did she feel so empty? She leaned to a wall and slid down on her knees. Wasn't there anything else in life? Maybe she could after all bring her up. Farore was her child after all! And there was something alarming in the man as well...  
  
She stumbled up, sprung outside and looked in every direction. Despair filled her mind. She searched for the two a long time but she couldn't see them anywhere. The child was gone. It was too late. She fell down to her knees and wept.  
  
As time went by she could gradually break the hypnotic state Farore had left her in. She could examine her own life fully and take a new turn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So please tell me what you think! I won't update unless I get reviews. I haven't written the whole story yet, but I have a picture how to carry this along. Suggestions are welcome, although I've somewhat completed the end of the story already. 


	2. The First Years

Thank you for the reviews! :) I'm glad that people like this, it's taken me several months to work solely with the ending.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The First Years  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ship opened on the side and a young pilot greeted them: "Master Dooku, I assume this is the child you were looking for."  
  
"Yes, she is. Farore, meet pilot Garryn." Garryn crouched and motioned a hand towards the girl who just made a face and threw her hands in the air. Garren fell on his back. "Ugh that girl's something..."  
  
"Farore! How dare you? Now apologize!" She just got angrier. Dooku felt a tug on his mind. She was trying to control him through the Force! Dooku smiled at her and she tried harder, her face even turned red, before she gave up. "Why don't you do what I want?" she asked, exhausted. "Because, little girl, I can resist that."  
  
"You're just too big. Too BIG!" She frowned and let Dooku lead her in the ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Farore stood before the Jedi Council, accompanied by Jedi Master Dooku. Yoda studied the little girl and sensed the dark power flowing from her. "Dangerous this girl is." Yoda sighed. "Most difficult may her training be." "But what if she'll learn herself how to master the skills? In time she could even become a - a sith lord!" said Dooku. "That's why suppress the evil in her we must. Aim the abilities to a better area. Taken in she will be." Plo Koon glanced at her and then to Dooku: "Master Dooku, whatever you might think of this, killing children is not the way of the Jedi." The Council agreed.  
  
Dooku bowed and left with Farore. He knew very well no opinion of his could be kept hidden in front of the Council. Although he hadn't said it out loud he would have thought killing her a good idea. Also he wondered why he suddenly felt training the girl to the depths of the Dark Side would be a thrilling incident. Recently he'd been drawn by the library holocrons featuring the ancient Sith. The respective holocrons were available to only Jedi Masters and older Knights. However, it had been dissapointing to notice the knowledge was quite insignificant. He wanted more - and then he felt guilty of his thoughts. He'd have to meditate to push away this all, to let the girl be. To let the Sith be.  
  
Farore was kept away from the other apprentices for the time that took to 're-program' her, to wash away all the bad things. She was watched 24 hours a day. It was such a hard work many Jedi thought it wasn't worth the effort. But finally when she stood in the Council chambers again Yoda announced the now five-year-old girl would be ready for normal training.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master Kira, where are we going?" Farore asked. She tried to keep up with the taller Jedi. "Today we're going to see some other children."  
  
"Other children?" She stopped walking. "But I've never been with other children... what are they like? Will they play with me? What - what if they don't like me?"  
  
"They're about the same size as you and they wear same kind of clothes. Of course they will like you. You just have to remember to be friendly."  
  
"Yes, master Kira. Hurry now! I wanna play!" She sprang towards a door in the end of the corridor. "Farore, wait! You're heading the wrong way!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Although Farore turned out to be gifted she wasn't treated any better than the other Jedi apprentices of her age. She was a handful for the Jedi masters and they were going to expel her after only a couple of months but gradually she adapted in.  
  
About six months after she'd joined the other initiates a tired créche master was having a problem. There were six kids under his care and he was supposed to get five of them to the infirmary for a check-up and somehow every other master seemed to be busy at the same time.  
  
That's when a 10-year old apprentice walked by the door. "Obi-Wan dear, would you come over here?" The boy stopped on his heels and entered. "Yes, master Vane?"  
  
"Would you be kind to watch Farore for a while? I'm getting the rest of the fives to receive their shots, but she's already got them."  
  
"Of course I'll help, master."  
  
"Thank you. We'll be back in two hours, I promise! She's still dozing off so you might want to wake her up."  
  
Obi-Wan went to see the girl. She was just rubbing her eyes. "Who are you? Where's master Vane?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Obi-Wan. Master Vane went to the infirmary with the others. I'm here to baby-sit you for a while."  
  
"I'm not a baby!" She looked very offended.  
  
"Sorry, of course you're not. How about if I'm here to play with you?"  
  
"Sounds better. Come, I'll show you a game!" She took Obi-Wan's hand and dragged him to the play room.  
  
Unfortunately, that was the only time they spent together for many years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Farore turned nine, a conversation was going on the Council rooms: "I've come here to talk about one of my kids, Farore K'Eliss. She has a great potential and I think the regular classes seem to hold her back," said master Vane.  
  
"The title of padawan you suggest for her, hmm?" was Yoda's scruffy reply.  
  
"Yes. I think she needs both more precise supervision and a possibility to get one-on-one learning. She's too adventurous and I can't give her as much attention as she needs."  
  
"She was the girl that held on to the Dark Side, right?" Said master Gallia.  
  
The Council members watched each others' faces. "But who to give her, I ask? A great risk lies in her training. But train her someone must, else become a threat she will."  
  
"I could consider," Mace Windu spoke after a silent moment. "As I've been evaluating the young ones' progress in several classes she's somehow always stood out, as master Vane said. And I've had a great interest in taking a padawan for several years."  
  
"Agree the rest of the Council does," Yoda stated. "But get to know her better, before making it official, you will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! I'm sorry this start has been a bit scruffy but it was so hard to write about this phase. It will get better in later chapters. I need suggestions for the couple of following chapters! 


End file.
